Saint Francis
by MaplePucks
Summary: Matthew is blinded after a nuclear explosion meant to kill off an invasion of zombies. He wakes up to find himself in a small bunker with two family members and a bear. One member, however, is noticeably absent and Matthew reflects on one of his last memories of him. FACE fic, human names used. Based on art from DeviantArt by TheLostHype...


**Hey guys! Ok this was inspired by an art piece on DeviantArt by TheLostHype ( art/APH-Hear-No-Evil-301527857) Go check it out, then go check out the artist's entire gallery. Amazing stuff, funny stuff. Just plain awesome. (IDK if that link is going to work...technology impaired...)**

**Please read and review! **

* * *

Matthew stirred slightly, he was just coming to. He had been unconscious for quite some time. Every move he made filled his sore body with even more pain so he kept the moving to a minimum. He couldn't even groan in pain, he couldn't find his voice to make a sound. Just how long had he been out? At least he was sitting up but he realized with a small jolt that he couldn't see. Why were his eyes wrapped up, he wondered. Oh God, he thought suddenly, the explosion. The bright, nuclear explosion must have blinded him. Dammit, would he ever see again?

He remember vaguely, before he had passed out, Arthur, Alfred, Francis and himself had been running from an explosion set off to kill all the zombies. The zombies caused by that horrid virus created by those insane doctors. Matthew didn't know all the details but he knew it had infected 80% of the world's population. Their bosses had decided, without the nations input, that nuclear bombs were a good choice. That plan had obviously back fired. Even without his eyes he could sense he was in a very small room, with at least two other people and a bear.

Matthew was being propped up by those two people. He knew who they were just by the way their bodies felt. One was muscular and well built, the other was skinnier but just as well built. More than that, Matthew could rely on his other senses to tell who they were. From his right, he heard the dull, rhythmic thumping from a pair of headphones. On the left, he smelled cigarette smoke. Alfred and Arthur were there and they were very stressed, Matthew thought.

Alfred only listened to that insipid rap music that obnoxiously loud when he was under extreme stress. It drove Matthew crazy but he let him do it most of the time. It was Arthur's vice he that got to him most, his smoking. Every time he did it, Matthew wanted to yank it out of his mouth and throw it in the trash. The only stress vice he liked and would sometimes mimic was Francis's. He would normally hum in French to himself. It was soothing and relaxing, Matthew tried listening for it but today Francis was being oddly silent. That was interesting, he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by the furry mass in his arms. It was Matthew's pet polar bear, he couldn't remember his name, Kumamoto? Kumachu? Anyway he knew it was Kuma something. Point was he was pawing at him and kept knocking something around Matthew's neck. The cold metal was hitting his chest. He grabbed it and fingered it slowly to try and figure out what it was. Of course, he realized, it was his Saint Francis pendant. Francis had given it to him right before all this had started. He remember it perfectly.

"What is it?" he had asked as Francis placed it around his neck. He had smiled at him, his wonderful, calming smile. The same kind he had always used when he was comforting Matthew as a child.

"It iz Saint Francis mon cher." He had said. Matthew remembered laughing.

"Saint Francis? That's a bit vain even for you." He had told him. Still, the smile persisted.

"Non, 'e iz ze patron saint of ecology." He had said cheerfully. Matthew had just stared back confused.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he had asked. Francis had placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Ecology iz ze study of how the world works as one, coherent team to promote life. Naturally, as nations, we play a role in zat team, an important role. In ze coming weeks, we will need to remember zat role, it will be vital." He had said. Matthew had been very impressed.

"Wow, that was pretty deep and thoughtful." He had told him. Francis had winked at him.

"Just remember mon petit, we all must work as one." Francis had walked away, leaving Matthew to wonder about the pendant around his neck.

Matthew was brought back to the present by an abrupt change in rhythm beside him. His mind starting racing. Why wasn't Francis humming? Why did he only feel two people were with him? Matthew's heart started to speed up, he was panicking. Maybe Francis was unconscious too? Perhaps he was just resting. He had to at least know, the others could tell him if he was asleep. He cleared his throat but even so his voice still cracked.

"Papa? Are you there?" he asked quietly. He didn't immediately receive an answer. Instead, Arthur bristled beside him and a few seconds later he heard Alfred's music clearer. He had taken his headphones off, that can't be good. Suddenly he felt two sets of arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. That did not ease his panic. Luckily, Arthur broke the silence.

"Matthew, he is…Francis did-" he choked, Matthew felt the hot tears fall onto his clothes. No, no this can't be happening. The realization of what must of happened crashed over him but still, he needed Arthur to say it, if it was true. Matthew felt his own tears welling up. Alfred leaned in closer.

"Mattie, he didn't make it to the bunker with us. We lost him, Francis is gone." He said sadly. Matthew let the tears come now, they stained his bandages. He clutched the pendant around his neck hard.

"I'll remember Papa, nous sommes un" he said quietly as he sank into his family's arms.


End file.
